City of Magic
by Bookworm24601
Summary: Alec's point of view through City of Bones. Sorry if it sucks. I might add some MPOV if I get alot of reviews...Rated T for later chapters, and cause I'm paranoid!  My version of some events.
1. Intro

**Hi! What up Peoples!**

**This is my first Fanfic. so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated !**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mortal Instruments, no one would know about them...**

**

* * *

**_Fear_

I am scared and confused…

I know that, coming from a Shadowhunter, this sounds stupid. After all, we are trained to fight the hideous creatures that lurk in the darkness. Every Shadowhunter has killed at least one demon by the time they are thirteen.

Well…every Shadowhunter but me.

I'm a seventeen-year-old Shadowhunter who has never killed a demon.

Pathetic. I'm surprised no one has treated me as a disappointment yet…

There is nothing special about me at all. I'm not pretty, or talented, or smart, or funny…

So, how can anyone give a damn?

How can my mother care about me when I ignore her? How can my father be proud of me when I haven't killed anything, be it a demon or a rogue vampire? How can Max look up to me when I'm a terrible role model? How can Jace think of me as a paratoboi, when I am not brave? How can Izzy respect me…

…when she knows?

I keep all of my deepest darkest secrets to myself…

…but sometimes they get out anyway…

* * *

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUNN!**

**How's that for a Cliffhanger?**

**Don't worry I am writing as fast as possible!**

**Please review!**


	2. Dinner

**Wow. 74 hits and 69 visitors on the first day! 92 hits and 85 visitors in general. and I only posted three days ago! I guess I'm not as bad of a writer as I thought... HA! Take THAT Cameron! BTW: what is the difference between a hit and a visitor? Anyone? Sorry the last chapter was so short...I had to know if my style was any good...I also apologize for any bad humor.**

**KK. I will stop rambling and let you read..**

**

* * *

**

_Rain..._

It was a dark and stormy day, which meant that everyone was stuck inside instead of out fighting demons.

I secretly liked it better this way, even if I was bored out of my skull.

Because if we were inside, we weren't fighting, which means no demons, and no demons means no injures…

…unless Izzy killed Jace, which was a serious possibility…

He was insulting her cooking, which I consider to be a very bad idea, no matter what disgusting slop she creates in a vain effort to make what we all call 'food'.

"This stuff looks like fertilizer." He said with a grimace. "What is it supposed to be anyway?"

I looked down at my plate. I had to agree with him, it was a pile of brown mush that made a sickening squish sound whenever I poked it with my fork. There was no way I was going to eat that stuff, even if it was the only thing available and I was starving…

…which was exactly the case.

"It's called rice" Izzy said with a look of barely concealed anger, "I worked hard to make it, and since the both of you were complaining about how hungry you are, I should see it disappear in about one minute." She sat down and gave us an expectant glance.

Jace looked at her incredulously, "You don't honestly think I am going to eat this, right?" He stabbed it with his fork and lifted up, the whole thing following and sliding back down onto the plate with a plop. "No way, no how. I'd rather go outside right now and start screaming about how much I love mustard."

I looked up from my plate, "You hate mustard"

"Exactly"

"Well, if I don't see that food leaving your plate in the next ten seconds, Jace," Izzy practically snarled, "You will end up on the floor, where I will shove it down your throat."

Jace picked up his plate and dumped all his…'food' onto mine and, before either of us could respond, made a break for the stairs.

Smart move.

But now I was stuck here with a mad Izzy.

"Uh…Izzy, I…think…I got more than…my fair share, and…I don't want to… um…"

"Save it Alec," Izzy said, turning to me with a smile I really didn't like, "Just try it…"

"Uh…"

"…or I'll tell." She finished with a smirk. I stared at her, "What…"

She slunk over to me in a way that made me nervous.

She put her mouth up to my ear and said three words. Three simple, little words. But those words made me go pale and sweat. They made me pick up my fork and take a little nibble at the…dish, after which I ran to the bathroom and started to puke. Those words made me lose all respect I had for myself. I had been able to kid myself into thinking I wasn't, but those words destroyed my lies and made me face a truth I'd rather ignore.

Who knew three words could change the way you thought of yourself?

Three words…"You are gay."

* * *

**OOOO!**

**What will happen NEXT?**

**Honestly guys, that was pathetic. I got a LOT of hits, but only FIVE reviews! I have it set so you don't need a fanfic account to review...**

**to me...reviews are like dark chocolate milky ways. 8P **


	3. Don't Tell!

**Alright, so I was bored and decided to give u the next chapter early. You lucky ducks :) This is my LONGEST chapter yet!**

**BTW: In the first chapter, I misspelled parabati. I spelled it 'parabotoi' I was going to mention that on the second chapter, but I forgot. Thank you, absolutelywounderful! **

**As always, these characters belong to the MAGNIFICENT Cassandra Clare. Now if only she wroe a series completly about Magnus and Alec that had no plot and was just a bunch of fluffiness... **

**I SHALL DEPRIVE U NO MORE! ONWARDS!**

**

* * *

**

_Promises..._

After throwing up for about an hour, I felt only slightly better. I knew that my being sick was only partially related to Izzy's 'rice', after all, I hadn't eaten much.

I turned and saw Izzy staring at me, slightly hurt. "Aw, c'mon," she said, "it couldn't have been that bad."

I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my was-once-black-but-was-now-brown sweater, keeping my eyes on the floor while mentally preparing myself to ask.

"Alec?," Izzy spoke with concern, "Are you all right?"

"How long?" I blurted and looked up, mentally hating myself for being afraid of the answer.

"What?" Izzy looked confused.

"How long have you known?" Why was she making me say it aloud?

"Oh," Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. My self-hatred grew as I tried to blink them away.

She looked at me, wondering why I was so upset. As if she didn't know how much of a freak this made me. As if she didn't know that our parents could (and would!) disown me if they ever found out…

I gulped and asked the obvious, next question, trying to keep my voice from shaking. It didn't work, "Does anyone else know?"

"No. Just me. I just don't understand what you are freaking out about." She was staring at me as if I'd grown three heads and a tail.

I took several deep breathes before walking up, putting my hands on her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Izzy, listen to me," I could hear the desperation in my voice as I got louder, "you can NOT tell ANYONE, what you know. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I was shaking her harder. "You have no IDEA what they will do to me if they find out!" Tears were streaming down my face, and I hated myself more than ever before. She pulled away from me.

"Oh, be realistic, Alec, what is the worst that could happen?"

"The worst that could happen? THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN! I'd get KICKED OUT OF THE CLAVE, IZZY!…you have to promise me," My voice dropped to a whisper, "You can't tell anyone, please." My voice was shaking. Again.

Damn it!

"Okay, okay, I won't tell!"

"Swear."

"What?" By the Angel, was she really that dense?

"Swear you won't tell, Izzy. Swear on the Angel."

"But…"

I gave her 'the look'. If I was good at anything, it was giving 'the look'. I got it from my mom. 'The look' was a statement of you'd-better-do-as-I-say-right-now-before-things-get-ugly. I didn't give anyone 'the look' that often, in fact, I only gave it when the consequences could spell 'disaster' or 'death'. As a result, when I gave Izzy 'the look', she LISTENED to me. Jace…I have to explain why I'm giving it to him before he gets it. The only time they ever listen to me is when I get 'the look'.

"FINE!" She held up her hand. "I swear, by the Angel, that I will not tell anyone you are gay."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks,"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again and put her hand to her side. Than she looked at me and asked, "Was it really that bad?"

I gave a look of absolute disgust, "Izzy, I love you, but I will never eat anything you touch, cook, or come within a mile of for the rest of my life, so help me God."

Jace's head appeared from behind the door.

Izzy, faster than a flick of her whip, lunged at Jace, and landed on top of him.

"Alec, bring me your plate." she snarled as Jace tried to wiggle out from under her. I obeyed, but only because of her expression…she looked like a mother bear protecting her cubs

"No, Izzy, please no, No, NO!" Izzy shoved a forkful of the…stuff down his throat and made him swallow before getting off him. He made a beeline for the toilet and started to throw-up.

*space*

I smiled at the memory.

That was the day I found out that Izzy knew.

But all she knows is that I am gay…she doesn't know why I don't date…

…but she thinks she does…

* * *

**Well? Whadya think? Reviews are milky ways! (In case u didn't know, I seriously LUURVE milky ways... 8P)**


	4. Jace?

**Wow. I'm on a roll today :) Enjoy. But don't get used to it. I don't know how long it's going to be b4 I can update again. Thanks to all the WONDERFUL reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mortal Instruments, it would all be about Alec and Magnus...So why do u think I'm writing it on fanfic?**

**

* * *

**_Secrets..._

It was about three days after Izzy told me she knew. I was sparring with Jace, he was winning, but only because I wasn't paying attention.

"Gotcha" Jace smirked as he pinned me to the ground, "What's the matter, Alec? Am I too fast for you?"

I gave him a dangerous smile and flipped him over. "What's the matter, Jace? Thinking about a certain someone?" At the time, he was dating a faerie girl. I got off of him and helped him up.

"Nope. We broke up."

I was only a little surprised. Jace never had a girlfriend for more than two weeks. They got to the make-out portion, and then Jace dumped her…or she dumped him because she finally realized what a big asshole he could be…

"Alright, what was it this time?" I asked giving him an all-knowing glance.

"She wanted me to give up on being a Shadowhunter and to become a fey." Jace put bluntly "So I said, 'Sorry honey, you know I like you, but I'm not ready to give up my whole future just so I can be part-plant.'"

"I'm sure she appreciated the plant comment" I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. I don't care" We walked into the kitchen where Izzy was bent over a pot of…something. "Izzy, do you ever eat the stuff you make?"

"Jace, come here I want you to try my soup." Izzy ordered with an evil smile, Jace bolted. There was an audible slam as he threw the front door behind him.

"Now that he's gone," Izzy's face turned serious, "we need to talk about your love life."

Uh-oh…

I sat down at the table, while Izzy poured the contents of the pot into a bowl, which she put in front of me before she sat down.

I looked down at the bowl. It took all of my self-control not to follow Jace out the door, but I knew I wasn't as fast as Izzy, and that I would end up on the floor if I tried to run.

So, I made a face and looked up at Izzy, trying to read her expression.

Izzy got right to the point, "Are you seeing anyone?", there was a mischievous glint in her eye that could only spell trouble. "No. Why?" I spoke cautiously.

She ignored my question. "Why not?" "Izzy!" "What?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Why do you care so much about my life?"

"I'm just trying to find out why you don't date." She held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Maybe I don't want to" 'yeah-and-I'm-the-queen-of-England' was written all over her face. So I tried again, "I haven't meet anyone I want to date yet."

_Wrong_. said the voice in my head that always sounded suspiciously like Izzy, _you know perfectly well why you don't date, and it has nothing to do with meeting the right one. _But the real Izzy only mumbled uh-huh, before sitting down across from me. Her face was the picture of innocence, which made me start to sweat, because she NEVER looked innocent.

She stared at me for a beat before she stated "you have a crush on someone don't you?" Her voice was sprinkled in sugar.

"NO!" I was shocked. What happened to that naïve little girl whose only desire was to please herself and didn't give a damn were everyone else was concerned? Sure, that Isabelle was annoying and selfish brat, but at the moment, she was looking like a little angel compared to the, now nosy, sister I saw in front of me.

She didn't believe me. Figures. She hardly ever believes me unless I have 'the look'. But 'the look' only works when I am giving her an order and 'I don't have a crush on anyone' is not an order. So now she is listing off a bunch of random guys and is trying to figure out who I like…

"Christopher Johnson" "No."

"Jack Percy" "Who?"

"Sam Toucan" "That's a cartoon character…"

"Jace Wayland" My jaw dropped. About a second later, hers dropped too.

"JACE! You like JACE!" "NO WAY!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Oh. My. God. You DO!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "I can't believe it! Oh my GOD, Oh my God…This is just too much" With that she walked out of the room, I quickly followed her, eager to change her mind. Because I most certainly did NOT have a crush on Jace. I tolerated him. That's it. The thought of him and me together…like THAT…was enough to make me feel sick to my stomach.

But she didn't believe me when I tried to change her mind. Of course.

It was the beginning of the end…

* * *

**Heheheheheh.**

**Yes I know I'm so mean :)**

**U are VERY lucky I have made it so long...**

**It was actually two chapters until I COMBINED them to give u this one chapter...**

**BTW: For all of those people who, like me, LOVE Magnus Bane more than I love milky ways (shocker, I know...) He will be a part of the story shortly...**

**But more peoples need to review. I will not update unless I get my MILKY WAYS!**


	5. Magnus Bane

**GEEZ! I am officially OBSESSED with fanfic! ****I can't stop writing! HELP ME!**

**On the fourth day, I said "Let there be MAGNUS!" So HERE IT IS!**

** I had a whole chapter based off of Alec's first impression of the sparkly warlock. But I combined it with two other chapters that bring Clary in too because I've been getting complaints that my chapters are too short (like Clary LOL, excuse my lame humor, folks...)**

**Oh, and thanks to SeaTrollTakeover, who told me what OOC means... No, I didn't know before...**

**I only own my imagination...and my laptop :)**

**

* * *

**

_Love_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the 'end of the world as we know it'

But it sure felt like it. There was nothing I could do about it. No matter how much I denied it, Izzy continued to think I was in love with him. Gross.

Jace, thank the Angel, was too dense to realize I…'batted for the "other" team', and Izzy kept my secret from him and everyone else. For that, I was grateful. But that was the only thing I was glad about.

After she found out, she tried desperately to get me to date. Her argument was that since Jace doesn't know how I feel about him, or that I was gay, it was okay to try and date other people. Than I'd deny liking Jace, and she'd be all, 'I know u do so don't try to tell me otherwise', and than...you get the picture. Little did she realize my true reason for not dating…

…I was afraid of someone chopping up my heart into tiny pieces…that was why I never told Jace, not only would he find me disgusting, but also a coward all because I was scared…I was afraid of getting my heart broken…I was afraid of falling in love…

But I figured that I would be fine as long as no one knew and I kept the key to my heart locked up and to myself, guarding it with everything I had.

But I wanted…needed…that 'one' somebody. That someone who wakes up with you in the mornings...who holds you and kisses you...who loves you…no matter how weak and ugly you are...the 'one' that almost everyone spends their whole lives looking for…that special someone who makes you complete…that one somebody that could cause you to walk through fire…

I've finally found the 'one', it wasn't easy, and it took me a long time to figure out that he was the 'one', but I wouldn't have found him, I would have lived the rest of my life without him, if it wasn't for Clary, and her mysterious past…

…Selfish and innocent Clary, Jace's special someone…

We met her at a night club called Pandemonium.

It's not that bad of a place, that is, if you are into loud music, noise and dancing…

which I'm not.

I thought she was reckless and stupid from the moment I realized that she was watching us. She thought she just saw us KILL someone for crying out loud, and yet she was still here and not talking to the cops. If it was me, I would run the other way VERY fast. She was pretty though, I'll give her that. I thought that if she wasn't a mundane, than Jace should go out with her, they have a lot in common after all. Than I saw Jace's expression as he looked her up and down and realized that their relationship was a very real possibility

…because Jace 'woke up'…

You see, Jace has never really liked anyone. Sure, he's dated girls, but they were usually the kind of girls that could be supermodels. Tall, skinny and mysterious. Jace usually stayed with a girl until he got to know her, which he did everything to keep from doing, then he dumped her…

…not this one…

…he seemed to try to get to know her from the moment he opened his mouth. She wasn't even his usual type. She was short, slim, but not super-model skinny. But, she had the mysterious down, pat.

On the way home, he couldn't shut up about her…

"Wow, did you see that chick?" he asked in wonder for the tenth time.

"Yes, Jace, we all saw you drooling over her." I smiled. Izzy and Jace were always fighting.

Jace wasn't fazed, big surprise, "She was worth drooling over." He looked up at the stars dreamily, "I wonder when I can see her again…"

"Well, that would be pretty soon, I guess…" They both looked at me in surprise, I never contributed to one of their arguments (or 'conversations' as they called them), I had always figured that it was better for my health if I kept my mouth shut, and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, I was right. But then there is always that point one percent…

"What do you mean?" Jace looked confused.

"She saw us, even though she's a mundane and we were glamoured, remember?" They both nodded, "The Clave will want to know all about her, and so will Hodge and mom and dad…" I glanced at Jace, "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah," Jace's face broke into a smile, "Alec, you are a genius!"

That's how we discovered all about Clary…and where there is Clary, there is Simon. Simon was a dork, plain and simple. He followed Clary along like a dog, and it was sad, really. Izzy liked him from the moment they met, it was obvious, though what she sees in him is beyond me.

As we started to unravel the mysteries of Clary's past, we came across name…a name that still rolls off my tongue as if my mouth were made to say it over and over again…I love the sensation of that name in my mouth…that name led us to go to a small apartment in Brooklyn. The owner was a person who helped Clary's mother hide her from our world… He was throwing a party. Now, normally, I hate parties and would have been at home had I not felt…drawn…to come.

Little did I know that when I went to that party, everything would change… I fell in love…with the most unlikely of people…the owner of that lovely name…

…Magnus Bane…

The moment I laid my eyes on him, I felt…something.

He seemed to be the type that loved a good party, and everything had to be fun, exotic, and different if it was to be come within ten feet of him...which counted me out...He had spiked hair and gold-green eyes with pupils that were slit vertically like a cat's and seemed to stare right through me. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt covered with lots of metal buckles. He had more make-up on his face than I have ever seen before in my life, not to mention the fact that his body was _covered_ in glitter. He gave us a once-over and frowned in annoyance. Even then, he was so exotic…and beautiful…and _so _very…_sexy_…

I looked into his eyes and felt like he saw me. I mean he _**saw **_me. It was as if he understood how I felt and could relate to it. Even then, when I had only just meet him. I felt myself falling for him.

But this attraction was nothing new. I had felt it before with other guys I saw on the street and it was always the same: I would see them, think _Oh my God he's gorgeous_, and right after that, my 'voice of reason' (which always sounds like _Jace_, strangely...) would say, _get a hold of yourself, Alec. He's not __**that**__ dreamy_. I'd blink and suddenly the guy wasn't so perfect. I'd only see his flaws. I'd move on and forget him the moment my eyes turned away.

This was what I had expected now, he's perfect one moment, and the next, he's hideous, so I blinked….I blinked again…

…Once, twice, a third time…

…and he was still Prince Charming…

I was so shocked I couldn't form coherent sentences. So I let Jace do all the talking.

Note to self: NEVER let Jace do the talking to a guy you might _have a crush on!_

_

* * *

_**Next is the famous 'Party Scene'...**

**Unfortunately, since I don't have the City of Bones with me now, I can't write anymore...for today *creepy smile***

**So, MAYBE in the time it takes to get the book, I will have cured my addiction to writing five chapter a day. So, by the time I get it, it's possibly that I WON'T STAND FOR FEW REVIEWS! So, please, if u want this story to continue, give me my 'milky ways', good or bad, doesn't matter. However, if u DON'T want the story to continue, review and tell me to STOP WRITING, so I will keep my stories on my laptop and NOT clutter up fanfic. **

**No reviews? I will cry and my laptop will break because of my tears )`:**


	6. First Encounter

**Alright! I'm back! There's no need to carve rude words into my bedroom walls! (shoots Annie a meaningful glance) I happen to like my bedroom the way it is! Thank you! **

**Sorry it's taken me SO long to update, but City of Bones keeps avoiding me! I mean first Amazon loses my order, then they send me the wrong book, then I get grounded for being on fanfiction so much, that I keep missing assignments, then this REALLY sweet guy asks me to homecoming (*squeal*!) and said guy is now my boyfriend (!XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD!) So I haven't been on fanfiction recently. **

**I actually STILL don't have the book. I only went to the library and copied part of the party scene. I can't check it out, because I have unpaid fines on my card, and since I don't have enough money to pay those fines off (and my mother refuses to loan my the money because since _I_ lost the books, so _I_ have to pay or them :( ) I just copied it at the library, hence this chapter isn't the complete party scene. **

**Oh, and this is (mostly) copied straight from the book. I only added Alec's thoughts and what happened in some of the scenes he wasn't in. **

**Ok, I'm not going to hold you up an longer onwards my loyal readers!

* * *

**

_Attraction_

"Children of Nephilim," His voice…It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard…...how cliché...Dear god, what's _wrong_ with me! "Well, well. I don't recall inviting you." I was only semi-aware of Izzy taking out her invitation and waving it like a white flag. All my attention was focused on _him_. "I have an invitation. These"-she indicated the rest of the group with a wave of her arm-"are my friends." Magnus plucked the invitation out of her hand and looked at it with fastidious distaste. Even then he was pretty….

Wait a second. _Wait just a hot second!..._...did I really just think he was _pretty_?

"I must have been drunk," he said. He threw the door open. "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests." Jace edged into the doorway, sizing up Magnus with his eyes. "Even if one of them spills a drink on my new shoes?" I resisted the urge to kick/hit/yell at him. It wouldn't do any good.

"Even then." Magnus's hand shot out, so fast it was barely a blur. He plucked the stele out of Jace's hand and held it up. Jace looked faintly abashed, for once. "As for this," Magnus said, sliding it into Jace's jeans pocket, "keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter." I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't only talking to Jace, but to me as well. I felt a faint blush rising in my cheeks.

Magnus grinned and my heart decided that now was the time to show me how it's always wanted to be an acrobat. It was doing cartwheels and somersaults and a whole lot of other moves I didn't recognize. I was almost positive that he could hear it pounding away in my chest. But Magnus only started up the stairs, leaving a surprised-looking Jace holding the door. "Come on," he said, waving the rest of them inside. "Before anyone thinks it's my party."

The others pushed past Jace, laughing nervously. Izzy stopped to shake her head. "Try not to piss him off, please. Then he won't help us."

Jace had lost his surprised expression and went back to his ever present 'bored face'. "I know what I'm doing." No, you don't, otherwise, you wouldn't be so calculating. I thought irritably, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I hope so." Izzy flounced past him in a swirl of skirts. Jace shrugged and went inside, leaving me to follow him. Magnus's apartment was at the top of a long flight of rickety stairs. Simon hurried to catch up with Clary. The banister was sticky with something that glowed a faint and sickly green. Gross. Isabelle and Jace were talking about who knows what, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about as our little troop climbed the staircase was Magnus. Magnus and his sparkly wardrobe and sarcasm and his eyes…

Okay, Lightwood. I told myself. Calm down, you've seen guys like him before...at Pandemonium. You know guys like that will refuse to like you, talk to you or acknowledge your existence unless you 1) own _at least_ ten different designer outfits, 2) are incredibly smoking HOT (Yes, all caps.) and 3) you throw, or you know somebody personally who throws, some of _the_ greatest parties in New York. Watch, this guy will probably ignore you the whole time.

We made it to the penthouse. All I could say is that Magnus _knew_ how to throw a party. The place was almost completely empty in terms of furniture. All the better to throw a bigger party, I guess. I just pretended to fade into the wallpaper, invisible. I was trying to think of something to do so I wouldn't look awkward. I stood there for a few moments before I realized that I had lost track of…well, everyone. Perfect excuse.

I started to look for Magnus first. After all, he was the reason why we were here, so everyone must be somewhere close to him. That's what I told myself, anyways.

I was looking around the crowd when I felt someone pinch my ass. I yelped and spun around, trying to find the culprit. No one stayed still long enough for me to get a good look at them except for one. A phouka. He was smiling flirtatiously at me. I glared at him. His grin grew wider and he disappeared in the crowd.

All of a sudden, I was very aware of a certain someone standing very, _very_ close to my back… My heart rate sped up. I turned around slowly, sure enough, there he was. Looking at me with a smirk, arms crossed. _Magnus._

I looked down and swallowed. "Um…uh…hi?" Oh, great. Just _great_. Now I was stammering like an idiot.

"It would seem," He spoke coolly, "That you've attracted some possibly unwanted attention, young Shadowhunter." I felt my face heat up. Oh no, _please_ tell me I wasn't blushing…

I could _feel_ his smirk grow a fraction wider. I started to play with my hands nervously, willing the blush in my cheeks to fade. It didn't work, I was redder than before.

"Um…well…uh…m-my sister…she, uh…dragged me here…um…w-we need information about…." He put a finger to my lips and I tried to ignore the spark I felt when he touched me. I could feel my face growing warmer. Oh, crap…

"Sh." He hushed. "I don't need another briefing. Thank you very much." He removed his finger and moved closer to me. He was so close…so very, _very, VERY _close…close enough to kiss…

"Alec! _There_ you are!" I heard Jace call. Magnus moved away from me and disappeared somewhere in the crowd. I felt…relieved, because I wasn't sure how to react to Magnus but at the same time…disappointed. Does that make any sense?

"What?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't betray how I felt. I kept my eyes on the floor. Ever since I was little, my eyes betrayed my every emotion. Anyone, regardless of how long I've known them (even people I _didn't_ know), was able to read my eyes. Don't ask me how, that was just the way it was. Sometimes, it was necessary to lie, so I always kept my eyes on the floor. Otherwise, my eyes would give me away.

"C'mon, we have to find the others!" I looked up at Jace, surprised.

"Okay, since when do you care about where Isabelle is at a _party_? Or mundies, for that matter? Oh, right." I said answering my own question. "Ever since you meet that short, redhead."

"At least _I_ know how to have fun." He retorted. I winced. "Sorry, dude, that was uncalled for." He managed to sound as if he wasn't sorry in the least. He gave his 'come and get me' grin at a bunch of fey, who came up and (ignoring me) pulled Jace away. I watched as they flirted and covered him in flowers. After watching them swoon over him. I came over. "Jace!" He looked up, obviously irritated. "Clary. Lost memories. Silent City. Magnus Bane. Must find others. Any of this ringing a bell?"

He rolled his eyes and got up. At their sounds of protest, he said "Sorry, girls. I'll be back. I just have to take care of something with my friend here first." He still had the flowers around his neck. He had on a self-satisfied smirk as we made our way over to where Clary and Magnus were standing. I felt myself get defensive.

I've said it before, I'll say it again. I didn't really like her. Significantly less, now that I thought she was flirting with a guy that _I_ liked. They both looked up. Clary frowned, "Where are Simon and Isabelle?"

"On the dance floor." Jace pointed. I could just see them on the edge of the packed square of bodies. Simon was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking uncomfortable, while Izzy was doing her little 'man-eater' maneuver, as I like to call it. She's gotten more guys like that then I care to count.

"Look," Jace said, turning to Magnus, all business again. Ha. As if he _wasn't_ just flirting with a bunch of fey…"we really need to talk to-"

"MAGNUS BANE!" I jumped. A stout, ugly vampire came out of the crowd, looking mad. He leveled a trembling finger at Magnus. "_Someone_ just poured holy water into the gas tank on my bike. It's ruined. Destroyed. All the pipes are melted." Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that…

"Melted?" Magnus murmured and my _heart_ melted. Jeez. How can a guy, one I've known for less than an hour, effect me like this? "How dreadful."

"I want to know who did it." The man bared his teeth. "I thought you swore there'd be no wolf-men here tonight, _Bane_."

"I invited none of the Moon's Children," Magnus said, examining his glittery nails, seemingly indifferent. But I could tell from the way his jaw was set that he was getting mad. "Precisely because of your stupid little feud. If any of them decided to sabotage your bike, they weren't a guest of mine, and are therefore…" He offered a winsome smile. I almost swooned. _Almost_. "Not my responsibility."

The vampire roared with anger, jabbing his finger towards Magnus, again. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I thought quietly. "Are you telling me that-"

Magnus's glitter-coated index finger twitched just a fraction. Mid-roar the vampire gagged and clutched his throat. His mouth worked, but no sound came out. Told ya. I thought.

"You've worn out your welcome," Magnus said lazily, opening his eyes very wide. "Now go." He splayed the fingers of his hand and the vampire turned as smartly as if someone had grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. He marched back into the crowd, heading toward the door.

Jace whistled under his breath. "That was impressive." I'll say, but he doesn't get to be the High Warlock for nothing.

"You mean that little hissy fit?" Magnus cast his eyes toward the ceiling. "I know. What is her problem?" I stifled a giggle, not well. My hormones were going all out of whack. Why? Who knows? I suddenly felt guilty. I just couldn't keep it from him, "We put the holy water in his gas tank, you know…"

"ALEC," Jace said. "Shut up." I looked down.

"I assumed that," Magnus said. I looked back up. He looked amused. Sigh. How can someone be _that_ dreamy? Seriously. "Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll be able to repair it."

"One less leech with a fancy ride," said Jace. "My heart bleeds."

"I heard some of them can make their bikes fly." I said, feeling more enthusiastic now that I knew he didn't think I was a loser.

"Merely an old witches' tale," Magnus said, cat eyes glittering. His eyes locked with mine, and I felt a surge of emotion go through me. I couldn't look away, I was so captivated. We had a moment and I felt as if it was just the two of us in the room. "So is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsucker bikes?" His eyes never left mine.

"No." Magnus looked away and frowned at Jace. JACE! You just ruined my moment! "We need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere private."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Did I mention he was totally gorgeous? Yes? Well, he is. "Am I in trouble with the Clave?"

"No," Jace said. A little too firmly.

"Probably not," I stated reassuringly, 1) so that I could spite Jace, yes I was still angry that he blew my moment with Magnus, and 2) because it would mean that, if Magnus _ever_ got into trouble, God forbid, it wouldn't be us that came to take him in. "Ow!" I felt a sharp pain run up my leg, starting from where Jace had kicked me.

"No," Jace repeated, glaring at me. "We can talk to you under the seal of the Covenant. If you help us, anything you say will be confidential."

"And if I don't help you?" Magnus scowled.

Jace spread his hands wide, showing his Marks. "Maybe nothing. Maybe a visit from the Silent City." I almost opened my mouth to contradict him. We weren't authorized to do that! None of us was considered an adult! I was only seventeen...

Magnus's voice was honey poured over shards of ice. It sent a shiver up my spine and I felt cold. That beautiful voice using that tone…it made me feel… …like I should apologize, even though I didn't do anything. "That's quite a choice you're offering me, little Shadowhunter."

"It's not a choice at all." Said Jace, the always sarcastic bastard.

"Yes," Magnus said, his tone dangerous. "That's exactly what I meant."

He spun around and moved towards a room in the back. I was tempted to get Izzy and Simon, but I figured they'd be able to stay out of trouble for a _few_ minutes…

I hurried to catch up with Magnus, who had just let Jace and Clary into what seemed to be a bedroom. He held it open for me. A small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He dropped me a wink and I started to blush. Damn it! What was it about him that made me blush?

I walked in, careful to avoid his gaze. I felt his eyes on my back as I sat on the bed. I forgot Jace and Clary were in the room for a moment as I marveled at how soft the bed was. Not at all like the beds we had at the Institute….

I could get used to sleeping on it. Possible sharing it with a certain warlock…

Dear God, make it STOP! I don't know how much longer I'll last if I keep thinking like…._that_!

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to apologize now, because it will probably be a while before I update again. I'm working as fast as I can, people, but there is only so much I can do!**

**Oh, and PLEASE read and review my new story, Spirits. I LOVE the idea, but I'm stuck on what should happen next. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! **

******Anyways, please review, they are as delicious as Milky Ways (almost ;) ) **  



	7. The bedroom

**Yo! Whats up mis amigos? ****this is a mini-fic (yes I realize it's a Mary Sue, but u don't have to read it...)**

**At Magnus's flat...**

**Magnus: OKAY! EVERYBODY HIDE!**

**(Everybody hides, lights go out)**

**(I walk in)**

**Me: Worst. Birthday. Present. Ever...**

**(Lights go on)**

**Everyone: SURPRISE!**

**Me: OoO...**

**Alec: We know your mom's birthday present was...**

**Magnus: a lecture about your grades...**

**Clary: SO...**

**Simon: We decided to throw you a little surprise birthday party! **

**Me: AWW (gives big group hug to everyone) Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Isabelle: Unfortunately, we couldn't give you the rights to us...**

**Me: That's okay! ^^ The party's enough!**

**Alec: WHO WANTS CAKE?**

**Jace: ME!**

**That's right today's my b-day, and while I'm STILL working on getting the book into my possession, I thought I'd spread the love and give you this next super long chapter!**

**So what are you still reading this for? ONWARDS!**

**

* * *

**

_Business..._

"Nice place," said Jace, surveying the room. I knew him well enough to know that he was marking all possible weapons and escape routes. I would have been doing the same, but I was a little…preoccupied. "Guess it pays well, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"It pays," Magnus said. "Not much of a benefit package, though. No dental." I could feel him shut the door behind him and lean against it. I looked up, just to in time to see him cross his arms, causing his T-shirt to ride up, and show a strip of flat golden stomach unmarked by a naval. I quickly looked away. If I didn't, I would end up staring. "So," he said, I could tell by his voice that he was smirking. Well what do you know, living with a total asshole has advantages. "What's on your devious little minds?"

"It's not them, actually," Clary said. Good. She's figured out that letting Jace talk to someone we need information from was a bad thing. "I'm the one who wanted to talk to you."

Magnus turned his eyes towards her. "You are not one of them," he said. The way he said…like it was a known fact…made me a little suspicious, though not enough for me to consider him untrustworthy. "Not of the Clave. But you can see the Invisible World." Was it just me, or did I hear a note of _affection_ in his voice? Wait a minute…was I feeling…_jealous_?

"My mother was one of the Clave," Clary said. "But she never told me. She kept it a secret. I don't know why."

"So ask her." Perfect logic.

"I can't. She's…" Clary hesitated. "She's gone."

"And your father?"

"He died before I was born."

Magnus exhaled irritably. "As Oscar Wilde once said, 'To lose one parent may be regarded as misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness.'" Whose Oscar Wilde? Whoever he is, he certainly is smart.

Jace made a hissing sound. Uh-oh. "I didn't lose my mother. She was taken from me. By Valentine." Clary looked a little indignant.

"I don't know any Valentine," said Magnus. I looked up. He wasn't looking at me, thankfully. He couldn't tell I was looking him in the eyes. Even if I didn't know for a fact that he knew him, his eyes had given him away. For someone whose half-demon, he was a terrible liar. "I'm sorry for your tragic circumstances, but I fail to see what any of this has to do with me. If you could tell me-"

"She can't tell you, because she doesn't remember," Jace said sharply. "Someone erased her memories. So we went to the Silent City to see what the Brothers could pull out of her head. They got two words. I think you can guess what they were." I shot Jace a warning glance.

A short silence then, Magnus let his mouth turn up at a corner, his smile was bitter. "My signature," he mumbled. "I knew it was folly when I did it. An act of hubris…"

"You signed my mind?" Clary said in disbelief.

Magnus raised his hand and traced a fiery outline of letters in the air, when it dropped back down to his side, the words Magnus Bane hung there. I was captivated by it. Heaven knows why.

"I was proud of my work on you," he said slowly, looking at Clary. Though I got the feeling he was partially talking to himself. "So clean. So perfect. What you saw you would forget, even as you saw it. No image of pixie or goblin, or long-legged beastie would remain to trouble your blameless mortal sleep. It was the way she wanted it."

Clary's voice had a thin layer of tension. "The way who wanted it?" Who do you think? The Inquisitor? Honestly Clary, let's be realistic…

Magnus sighed, causing my heart to sigh and the fire letters to sift away.

"Your mother." He said.

"My mother did this to me?" Clary demanded, but she didn't sound surprised. It was impossible not to feel sorry for her. "Why?"

"I don't know." He spread his hands. "It's not my job to ask questions. I do what I get paid to do."

"Within the bounds of the Covenant," Jace reminded him, softly, deadly.

Magnus inclined his head. "Within the bounds of the Covenant, of course." He sounded a little annoyed…

"So the Covenant's all right with this-this mind-rape?" Clary asked bitterly. It's not mind-rape Clary, it's a memory wipe. But I said nothing and she sank down on the bed when no one answered. "Was it only once? Was there something specific she wanted me to forget? Do you know what it was?"

Magnus paced restlessly to the window. "I don't think you understand. The first time I ever saw you, you must have been about two years old. I was watching out this window"-he tapped the glass-"and I saw her hurrying up the street, holding something wrapped in a blanket, I was surprised when she stopped at my door. She looked so ordinary, so young." He seemed as if his memories were transporting him back to that time. It made me wonder…what else did he remember? He's lived a long time… "She unwrapped the blanket when she came in my door. You were inside it. She set you down on the floor and you started ranging around, picking things up, pulling my cat's tail-you screamed like a banshee when the cat scratched you, so I asked your mother if you were part banshee. She didn't laugh." I smiled a little. He paused, everyone was watching him intently. "She told me she was a Shadowhunter. There was no point in her lying about it; Covenant Marks show up, even when they're faded with time, like faint silver scars against the skin. They flickered when she moved." He rubbed at his eyes. "She told me she'd hoped you'd been born with a blind Inner Eye-some Shadowhunters have to be taught to see the Shadow World. But she'd caught you that afternoon, teasing a pixie trapped in a hedge. She knew you could see. So she asked me if it was possible to blind you of the Sight." Oh. My. God…Clary made a little noise but Magnus ignored her.

"I told her that crippling that part of your mind might leave you damaged, possibly insane. She didn't cry. She wasn't the sort of woman who weeps easily, your mother. She asked me if there was another way, and I told her you could be made to forget those parts of the Shadow World that you could see, even as you saw them. The only caveat was that she'd have to come to me every two years as the results of the spell began to fade."

"And did she?" Clary asked. Again, Clary, use that little brain of yours. C'mon, you can do it…

Magnus nodded. "I've seen you every two years since that first time- I've watched you grow up. You're the only child I have ever watched grow up that way, you know. In my business one isn't generally that welcome around human children." Okay, so that's where the affection came from, but I still had that terrible twist in my stomach…

"So you recognized Clary when we walked in," Jace said, "You must have." Thank you, Jace. We all knew that. You may put your hand down now.

"Of course I did." Magnus sounded exasperated, "And it was a shock, too. But what would you have done? She didn't know me. Just the fact that she was her meant the spell had started to fade- and in fact, we were due for another visit about a month ago. I even came by your house when I got back from Tanzania, but Jocelyn said that you two had had a fight and you'd run off. She said she'd call on me when you came back, but"-an elegant shrug-"she never did."

"You were there that day," Clary said. Huh? What was she going on about? "I saw you coming out of Dorthea's apartment. I remember your eyes." Magnus looked as if he might purr. Shivers started to race up my spine. I tried to suppress them as best I could, but it didn't work. Luckily though, no one seemed to notice.

"I'm memorable, it's true," Magnus gloated. Then he shook his head, his face going serious. "You shouldn't remember me," he said. "I threw up a glamour as hard as a wall as soon as I saw you. You should have run right into it face-first—psychically speaking."

Clary said, "If you take the spell off me, will I be able to remember all the things I've forgotten? All the memories you stole?"

"I can't take it off you…" Magnus mumbled…looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Jace sounded furious. Great, this should be fun…"Why not? The Clave requires you-"

Magnus looked at him coldly. "I don't like being told what to do, little Shadowhunter." It looked like the 'little' comment really bugged Jace, so I spoke before he could say something stupid…or start a fight.

"Don't you know how to reverse it?" I interrupted quietly. They both stared at me, making me flush. "The spell, I mean." I added at Magnus's slightly confused expression. Magnus sighed, calming down, unlike Jace who still looked ready to attack.

"Undoing a spell is a great deal more difficult than creating it in the first place. The intricacy of this one, the care I put into weaving it—if I made the smallest mistake in unraveling it, her mind could be damaged forever. Besides," He added with a tilt of his head, and a small shrug "it's already begun to fade. The effects will vanish over time on their own."

Clary looked at him sharply. "Will I get all my memories back then? Whatever was taken out of my head?"

"I don't know." At least he can admit it…"They might come back all at once, or in stages, or you might never remember what you've forgotten over the years. What your mother asked me to do was unique, in my experience. I've no idea what will happen."

"But I don't want to wait." She looked frustrated. "All my life I've felt like there was something wrong with me. Something missing or damaged. Now I know-" News flash Clary: There. Is. _Nothing_. Wrong. With. You. If anything, there's something wrong with _me_. _I'm_ the guy that's got a problem. _I'm _the guy whose not attracted to girls, like he's supposed to be. _I'm_ the guy whose never dated _anyone_. Whether it be guy _or_ girl, and I'm eighteen years old! God damn it!

"I didn't damage you." Magnus curled his lips back, showing his sharp white teeth. Good, I'm not the only one who thinks she's being unreasonable and whiny. "Every teenager in the world feels like that, broken or out of place, different somehow, royalty mistakenly born into a family of peasants. The difference in your case is that it's true. You _are_ different. Maybe not better—but different. And it's no picnic being different." Truer words have never been spoken. "You want to know what it's like when your parents are good churchgoing folk an you happen to be born with the devil's mark?" He pointed to his eyes, fingers splayed. Wait, what? "When your father flinches at the sight of you and your mother hangs herself in the barn, driven mad by what she's done?" HUH! "When I was ten, my father tried to drown me in the creek. I lashed out at him with everything I had-burned him where he stood." I couldn't imagine it. Couldn't imagine the immense guilt he felt… "I went to the fathers of the church eventually, for sanctuary. They hid me. They say that pity's a bitter thing, but it's better than hate. When I found out what I was really, only half a human being, I hated myself. Anything's better than that." Your right…but how can _anyone_ hate _YOU_?

There was silence. "It wasn't your fault." I said, gradually raising my eyes to his. "You can't help how you're born." Magnus's expression was closed, but something told me that he was trying not to cry.

"I'm over it," he said, turning to Clary. Now our roles were switched. _He_ was avoiding _my_ gaze. "I think you get my point. Different isn't better, Clarissa. Your mother was trying to protect you. Don't throw it back in her face."

"I don't care if I'm different," she said, her hands relaxed. Of course you don't, just like I don't care that I'm…you know…"I just want to be who I really am."

Magnus swore in the language of the ancients, a language like fire. Warm and dangerous. "All right. Listen. I can't undo what I've done, but I can give you something else. A piece of what would have been yours if you'd been raised a true child of the Nephilim." He stalked across the room to the bookcase and dragged out a dusty book that looked suspiciously like-

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Is that a copy of the Grey Book?"

Magnus ignored him, flipping through the pages, sending dust everywhere.

"Hodge has one," I said absently. "He showed it to me once."

"It's not gray, it's green." Naïve and ignorant Clary…

"If there was such a thing as terminal literalism, you'd have died early in childhood." Jace, being the neat-freak that he is, brushed off the windowsill. "Gray is short for 'Graymarye'. It means 'magic, hidden wisdom'. In it is copied every rune the Angel Raziel wrote in the original Book of the Covenant. There aren't many copies because each one has to be specially made. Some of the runes are so powerful they'd burn through regular pages."

Wow. "I didn't even know all that." I said.

Jace hopped up on the windowsill and swung his legs, like he was a little kid. "Not all of us sleep through history lessons."

Jeez. I'd forgotten how much of a jerk Jace could be. Try to compliment the guy, and you end up with insults being thrown in your face. The only thing I could think of was obvious, cliché and immature. "I do not—"

"Oh, yes you do, and you drool on the desk besides." Jace interrupted. I felt my face going red. Oh great…

"Shut up." Magnus said mildly. He hooked his finger between two pages of the book and came over to Clary, setting it carefully in her lap. "Now, when I open the book, I want you to study the page. Look at it until you feel something change inside your mind."

"Will it hurt?" Clary asked nervously. If you want it badly enough you won't care, Clary…

"All knowledge hurts," he replied, and stood up, letting the book fall open on her lap. Clary stared down at the rune for remember and she turned to the next page, then the next, then the next, and finally Magnus snatched the book off her lap.

"That's enough," He slide it back onto the shelf and brushed his hands on his pants. "If you read all the runes at once, you'll give yourself a headache."

"But—"

"Most Shadowhunter children grow up learning one rune at a time over a period of years," said Jace, the ever annoying know-it-all. "The Grey Book contains runes even I don't know."

"Imagine that," Magnus mumbled what I was thinking.

Jace ignored him, thank the Angel. If he didn't, things could get ugly. "Magnus showed you the rune for understanding and remembrance. It opens your mind up to reading and recognizing the rest of the Marks."

"It also may serve as a trigger to activate dormant memories," Magnus said. "They could return to you more quickly than they would otherwise. It's the best I can do."

Clary looked like she was trying not to cry. Are you sure she's a Nephilim? She's pretty weak… "I still don't remember anything about the Mortal Cup."

"Is THAT what this is about?" Magnus sounded astonished. "You're after the Angel's Cup? Look, I've been through your memories. There was nothing in them about the Mortal Instruments."

"Mortal Instruments?" Clary echoed. "I thought—"

"The Angel gave three items to the first Shadowhunters. A cup, a sword, and a mirror. The Silent Brothers have the sword; the cup and the mirror were in Idris, at least until Valentine came along." _Finally_, Jace said something that wasn't exactly right!

"Nobody knows where the mirror is," I corrected. "Nobody's known for ages."

"It's the Cup that concerns us," said Jace, completely ignoring me. "Valentine's looking for it."

"And you want to get it before he does?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows winging upward in surprise.

"I thought you said you didn't know who Valentine was?" Good, Clary's actually paying attention…

"I lied," Magnus admitted candidly. "I'm not one of the fey, you know. I'm not required to be truthful. And only a fool would get between Valentine and his revenge." I won't dare tell anyone this…but there's some truth to that…

"Is that what you think he's after? Revenge?" said Jace, managing to look like he didn't give a damn what he thought.

Or maybe he didn't…

"I would guess so. He suffered a great defeat, and he hardly seemed-seems—the type of man to suffer defeat gracefully." Hmm…

I looked harder at Magnus. "Were you at the Uprising?"

Magnus's eyes locked with mine. I felt myself go tingly all over. "I was. I killed a number of your folk." He spoke coldly. I couldn't look away…

"Circle members," Jace said quickly, but he sounded like he was a mile away… "Not ours—"

"If you insist on disavowing that which is ugly about what you do," Magnus interrupted, still looking at me, still talking coldly… "you will never learn from your mistakes."

OH MY _GOD_ HE _KNOWS_! I finally managed to tear my eyes away and plucked at the coverlet with one hand and flushed red. "You don't seem surprised to hear that Valentine's still alive," I was avoiding his gaze, desperately trying to change the subject.

Magnus spread his hands wide. "Are you?"

Jace opened his mouth and closed it, looking baffled, for once. Finally he said, "So you won't help up find the Mortal Cup?"

"I wouldn't if I could," said Magnus, "which, by the way, I can't. I've no idea where it is, and I don't care to know. Only a fool, as I said."

I sat up straighter. "But without the Cup, we can't—"

"Make more of you. I know," said Magnus. Wait…he was on _Valentine's_ side? I thought Valentine was sworn to destroy his kind… "Perhaps not everyone regards that as quite the disaster that you do. Mind you," he added, seeing Jace's expression "if I had to choose between the Clave and Valentine, I would choose the Clave. At least they're not actually sworn to wipe out my kind." Ahh…that makes more sense…

"But nothing the Clave has done has earned my unswerving loyalty either." Well…I can see that… "So no, I'll sit this one out. Now if we're done here, I'd like to get back to my party before any of the guests eat each other."

Jace was clenching and unclenching his hands, looking like he was about to say something that could set Magnus off. So before he could, I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard. It was the only way I could think of to calm him down, but it wasn't working that well…

"Is that likely?" I asked. I was grasping straws, trying to take Jace's attention _off_ of Magnus.

Magnus was looking at me, his eyes flashed with...was that jealousy?...only to be replaced quickly with amusement..."It's happened before."

"I'm fine." Jace muttered, and even though I knew he wasn't, I let go.

He walked over to Clary and had a low conversation with her.

Magnus was now standing back by the door, looking at me, grinning. I looked down and blushed again…GAH!

After a moment, he snapped his fingers impatiently. "Move it along, teenagers. The only person who gets to canoodle in my bedroom is my magnificent self."

"Canoodle?" Repeated Clary, confused.

"Magnificent?" repeated Jace, just to be nasty. Magnus growled, "Get out before I get mad." but I was the only one close enough to hear.

We left the bedroom. I was the last one out. "But I don't mind a little _company_ every now and then…" Magnus whispered lightly into my ear as I passed. I gulped softly and blushed deeper. Magnus snickered and started trailing behind us after he paused to lock the bedroom door...

* * *

**Magnus: Okay, Jace. Where'd you put the presents?**

**Jace: What presents?**

**Isabelle: The presents...**

**Jace:...**

**Alec: That we left at the Institute...**

**Jace:...**

**Simon: with you...**

**Jace:...**

**Clary: That we told you to bring, and we'd take care of everything else...**

**Jace:oh yeah...I...sort-of...forgot...**

**Magnus: YOU FORGOT THE PRESENTS?**

**Alec: Great...what now?**

**Magnus: *sigh* I've got it,  
PEOPLE READING THIS: Please review. She thinks reviews are better then anything in the whole world!**

**Me: What's going on?**

**Everyone: Nothing...**

**Alec: *whispers* HURRY! **


	8. Faerie Drinks and Rats

**OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO ADD A CHAPTER! I'm SSSSSSSSOOOOO sorry everyone! I was just going back over what I had now, and I realized it...**

**Well, I'll add it now, here it is!**

**

* * *

**

_Exit..._

There was a fairy band playing. Groan.

"I hate faerie bands," Magnus muttered. "All they ever play is mopey ballads."

Jace, glancing around the room, laughed. "Where's Isabelle?"

The first thought that popped in my mind after that little comment: Oh. My. God. I forgot about her!

Clary spun around, looking for them. "I don't see him. Them, I mean." Of course, all Clary cared about was her idiot mundane friend.

"There she is." I spotted her and waved her over, relieved. Suddenly, I saw a familiar fairy eyeing my sister in a way that made me want to punch his guts out. "Over here and watch out for the phouka."

"Watch out for the phouka?" Jace repeated, glancing at said fey.

"He pinched me when I passed him earlier," I said stiffly. "In a highly personal area."

"I hate to break it to you, but if he's interested in your highly personal areas, he probably isn't interested in your sister's." I still don't like the way he was looking at Izzy…

"Not necessarily," Magnus said. "Faeries aren't particular." Thank you.

Jace curled his lip scornfully in the warlock's direction. "You still here?"

Before Magnus could reply, and before I could yell at Jace, Isabelle was on top of us, pink-faced, blotchy and smelling strongly of alcohol. "Jace! Alec! Where have you been? I've been looking all over—"

"Where's Simon?" Clary interrupted.

Isabelle wobbled. "He's a rat," she said darkly. My thoughts immediately went to the obscene term.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked, furious. "Did he touch you? If he tried anything—" I was thinking of all the ways that I could torture that mundane until-

"No, Alec," Izzy said irritably. "Not like that. He's a RAT."

"She's drunk," said Jace, turning away in disgust.

"I'm not," Isabelle said indignantly. Are too. "Well, maybe a little, but that's not the point. The point is, Simon drank one of those blue drinks—I told him not to, but he didn't listen—and he TURNED INTO A RAT."

"A RAT?" Clary repeated incredulously. "You don't mean…"

"I mean a rat," Isabelle said. "Little. Brown. Scaly tail." Oh, great. Just great.

"The Clave isn't going to like this," I said dubiously. I was thinking about all the ways in which we could be punished for this. "I'm pretty sure turning mundanes into rats is against the Law."

"Technically she didn't turn him into a rat," Jace pointed out. "The worst she could be accused of is negligence."

"Who CARES about the stupid Law?" Clary screamed, grabbing hold of Isabelle's wrist. "My best friend is a rat!"

"Ouch!" Isabelle tried to pull her wrist back. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me where he is." She looked ready to kill Isabelle. "I can't believe you just left him—he's probably terrified—"

"If he hasn't been stepped on," Jace pointed out. I glared at Jace. Hoping against hope that he read the unspoken message in my eyes.

"I didn't leave him. He ran under the bar," Isabelle pointed. "Let go! You're denting my bracelet."

"Bitch," Clary snarled and flinging her hand back at her. Before Isabelle could respond, Clary ran towards the bar. We followed quickly. She dropped to her knees, peering underneath the bar, giving us a _lovely_ picture of her backside. One look at Jace, and it was obvious that he was enjoying the view _way_ too much.

Isabelle was looking more annoyed now, and less tearful. "Is he under there?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded. "Shh. You'll frighten him off." She put her fingers under the bar and wiggled them. "Please come out, Simon. We'll get Magnus to reverse the spell. It'll be okay."

Clary let out a sigh of relief and seized a big ball of brown fur. "Simon! You understood me!"

The rat squeaked. Clary hugged him to her chest. "Oh, poor baby," she crooned. "Poor Simon, it'll be fine, I promise—"

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him," Jace said. "That's probably the closes he's ever gotten to second base." I'm pretty sure that only me and Isabelle heard the note of jealousy in his voice. _Only Jace would be jealous of a mundane-turned-rat._ I thought sarcastically.

"Shut UP!" Clary glared at Jace, but she loosened her grip. "Get Magnus," she said sharply. "We have to turn him back."

"Let's not be hasty." Jace was grinning and reached towards Simon. "He's cute like that. Look at his little pink nose." Jace…

As Jace's hand got closer, Simon bared his teeth and made a snapping motion. Jace's hand snapped back to his side. "Izzy, go fetch our magnificent host."

"Why me?" Isabelle said petulantly.

"Because it's your fault the mundane's a rat, idiot," he said "And we can't leave him here."

"You'd be happy to leave him if it weren't for HER," said Isabelle venomously. I couldn't argue. It was true. She stalked off.

Clary started cooing to Simon again, Jace was shooting glares at the rat, and I just stood there awkwardly until Magnus got there.

When my eyes fell on him, my heart started pounding, again. He chuckled. "_Rattus norvegicus_," he said peering at Simon. "A common brown rat, nothing exotic."

"I don't care what kind of a rat he is," Clary said crossly. "I want him turned back."

Magnus scratched his head thoughtfully. "No point."

"That's what I said." Jace looked pleased.

"NO POINT?" Clary shouted. Loudly. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE'S NO POINT?" It hurt my ears. A _lot_.

"Because he'll turn back on his own in a few hours," sighed Magnus. "The effect of the cocktails is temporary. No point working up a transformation spell; it'll just traumatize him. Too much magic is hard on mundanes, their systems aren't used to it."

"I doubt his system is used to being a rat, either," Clary said dryly. "You're a

warlock, can't you just reverse the spell?"

Magnus considered. "No."

"You mean you won't."

"Not for free, darling, and you can't afford me."

"I can't take a rat home on the subway either," Clary said plaintively. "I'll drop him, or one of the MTA police will arrest me for transporting pests on the transit system." Simon squeaked. "Not that you're a pest, of course."

A fight started at the door. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," He backed into the crowd that swallowed him instantly.

Isabelle sighed. "So much for _his_ help."

"You know," I said, trying to keep everyone calm, "you could always put the rat in your backpack."

Clary looked at me. Then she shrugged off her backpack and found a hiding place for Simon. "I'm sorry," she sounded miserable.

"Don't bother," said Jace. "Why mundanes always insist on taking responsibility for things that aren't their fault is a mystery to me. You didn't force that cocktail down his idiotic throat."

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been here at all," Clary said in a voice so small, I had to strain to hear.

"Don't flatter yourself. He came because of Isabelle."

Clary stood up angrily. "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place."

We made our way to the front, where Magnus was loudly yelling that the party was over.

"Vampires are _such_ prima donnas," Magnus sighed from the doorway. "Honestly, I don't know why I have these parties."

"Because of your cat." Clary said. I got jealous again. _How does she know so much about him when she can't even remember him?_

Magnus perked up. "That's true. Chairman Meow deserves my effort." He glanced at us. "You on your way out?"

Jace nodded. "Don't want to overstay our welcome."

"What welcome?" Magnus asked. I felt my heart drop to my toes. He didn't like me. Figures. "I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but it wasn't. Not that you aren't fairly charming, and as for you—" He dropped me a glittery wink that sent shivers down my spine. "Call me?"

I blushed and stuttered and probably would have just stood there. But, Jace grasped my elbow and hauled me out the door.

* * *

**So sorry about that guys...it's horrible, I know. I just saw that my computer didn't publish this and freaked out. Then I realized that my computer ALSO deleted this chapter on my documents. Grr...**

**As always, please review!**


	9. Aftermath

**Hello everybody! It's me! I'm ba-ack! **

**Sorry for the long wait. Life has just been getting a little crazy recently. I still don't have the book... But from here on out, it should be mostly MY story that I'm writing! **

**(Oh, and I'm putting the summary to my next fic on the bottom if you want to check it out...it's all human, by the way but still filled with Malec fluff!)**

**But enough rambling, onwards my loyal readers!**

**

* * *

**

_Confrontations..._

Jace dragged me outside to where Isabelle was standing, her back facing us. She didn't seem to notice us but the strange part was, that Isabelle's shoulders were shaking almost as if…

You could practically hear our jaws drop. Jace managed to recover first, as usual. "Isabelle, are you…"

Isabelle turned, startled but there was no mistaking it. Jace started _smirking_, bastard. "Okay, since when does Isabelle Lightwood start crying over a _mundane_?"

Isabelle angrily wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, successfully smearing her running make-up. "Shut up, Jace!" She snarled, fresh tears sprouting from her eyes.

I decided that she was already upset enough, so I took control of the situation. "Okay, guys, this is what we're going to do…" I looked at Jace. "Jace, you stay here and wait for Clary. Isabelle," I turned to her. "Come with me." I walked a little bit away from the entrance.

"What?" she croaked, looking ready for a fresh round of tears.

"It's not your fault," I said wearily, trying not to set her off again, I was not the person to go to when it came to crying. "But it ought to teach you not to go to so many Downworld parties," I added sternly. Might as well help her learn a lesson. "They're always more trouble than they're worth."

Isabelle sniffed loudly. She had stopped crying though. "If anything had happened to him, I-I don't know what I would have done."

"Probably whatever it is you did before," I said, getting bored. "It's not like you knew him all that well."

"That doesn't mean that I don't—"

"What? Love him?" I scoffed. "You need to _know_ someone to love them." I was speaking not just to Isabelle, but also partially to myself. After all, I barely knew Magnus, so I couldn't love him…

Could I?

"But that's not all it is." Isabelle's voice sounded sad, full of pity almost. That made me slightly angry. Being pitied was the last thing I needed at the moment… "Didn't you have fun at the party, Alec?"

"No." I stated bluntly. It was true. I most certainly did _not_ have fun at the party. Parties aren't much fun when you stick out like a sore thumb, can't dance to save your life and would greatly prefer not to get drunk, thank you very much.

"I thought you might like Magnus. He's nice, isn't he?"

"Nice?" I stared at her. Was she possibly insane?

"Kittens are nice. Warlocks are-" I hesitated. What _were_ warlocks? If Magnus Bane was anything to go by, then they were powerful, sparkly, obscene, hot, sarcastic, smart…

"Not," I finished, lamely.

"I thought you might hit it off." She glanced at me, knowingly. "Get to be friends."

"I have friends," I said and I looked over at Jace out of sheer reflex. He didn't notice.

It had nothing to do with our conversation. Knowing Jace, if I didn't check up on him every few minutes, he'd get into trouble. He could get killed. It's almost happened before… I might not _love_ him, love him. But he was still my brother, and I _did_ care about him.

Isabelle gave me a look. "Yes…but maybe you need some friends that have…" she dropped her voice. "…benefits…"

I scowled at her. "Isabelle Lightwood, you need to mind your own business. Besides," I added as an afterthought, mostly for myself, "I don't think he likes me that much…" I was actually positive that he hated me…

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Take it from someone who knows," she bragged, "he was flirting like crazy. He _wants_ you, Alec."

I was silent for a few moments. Isabelle could be right, but…"Maybe I don't want someone to _just_ want me…" I whispered sadly.

Before she could respond, we heard Jace yelling at us to go on ahead, and that they'd catch up. I hesitated. It was just him and Clary. Clary may be like us, but she was no better then a mundane in terms of fighting. If something happened, she would just be another body to protect. I didn't really like her, but she was growing on me. She was steadily becoming a part of our family, and I protected our family. But Isabelle caught my arm and pushed my towards the subway.

When we got on, she turned on me again.

"Honestly, Alec. Grow up." She scolded. "Life isn't a fairytale. We know that better then anyone. You can't just sit around and wait for a 'prince' to just waltz into your life. If you did that, then you'd be wasting precious years that you won't ever get back."

"I thought you believed in soul mates." I gave a half-hearted smile.

"and I thought you didn't." She countered.

"I don't."

"Then why are you waiting around?"

"Touché." I decided to get out before things got ugly.

"I hope you're going to give him a _chance_ at least." She patronized. I sighed.

"Even if I _wanted _to, I can't." I smiled bitterly at her surprised expression. "He forgot to give me his number."

She frowned, her eyes landed on my, and I quote, 'ratty, old, disgusting' jeans. I honestly didn't understand why she was always giving me a hard time about my fashion sense. I knew I didn't look great, but unlike my darling sister, I liked to hide in the shadows. Undetected. Besides, it was pretty pointless to buy new clothes when they'd end up like this anyway.

She smirked. "Then what, dearest brother, is in your pocket?"

Now it was my turn to frown. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a little slip of paper that wasn't there when we left the party. The words 'Call me' were scribbled at the top along with a phone number underneath. I blushed furiously and stuck it back into my pocket. Isabelle only grinned.

"Just call him tomorrow."

*page break*

When we got home, Jace and Clary weren't there. That's when I started to worry.

"Calm down, Alec, they're probably just a little lost. They'll be back soon." Isabelle went to take her shower.

I sighed. She was probably right…but then again, this was _Jace_ we were talking about here…

My thoughts wandered to Magnus. I thought about what Isabelle had said earlier about him wanting me…

I went to my room, and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed my I-pod (Yes, I have one. I'm not _that_ behind the times, ok?) pushed the headphones in and just stared at the ceiling. Trying to make sense of everything.

_Which brings us to where we are now._ I thought with grim humor. _Me, lying on my bed, feeling sorry for everyone that's ever had to deal with me._

Magnus had said earlier that every teenager feels like 'royalty mistakenly born into a family of peasants.' I think for me it's the other way around. I'm a peasant mistakenly born into the royal family.

I knew I was gay for a while now. I don't know the exact date. I've just never really been interested in girls. Not the way Jace was.

When I finally realized what I was, I was horrified. I still was horrified. I'm a _guy_. Guys don't look at other guys. Not the way I do. It's just not natural. _I'm_ not natural.

But this much was clear: I liked Magnus. More then I would ever let him see. More then I would ever tell anyone. More then I liked myself because, let's be honest, I hate myself.

The screech of the front door opening pulled me out of my state of self-hatred. Jace, Clary and Simon were back. I sighed, got up, and walked down stairs, leaving my I-pod in my room. I got there just in time to hear Hodge give them a lecture about personal safety.

When I walked in I was shocked, to say the least. Jace's arm was obviously dislocated, Simon's leg looked broken, and they all had various cuts and bruises covering their entire bodies. I stood next to Isabelle and listened to Hodge give his speech. He was good at giving lectures. He could actually make Isabelle hang her head in shame, but not Jace…

…who was smirking after Hodge glared at him and told him he wasn't going to shrug this one off.

"I wasn't planning to," Jace stated matter-of-factly. "I can't shrug anything off. My shoulder's dislocated." Ugh…

"If only I thought physical pain was actually a deterrent for you," Hodge said with grim fury. "But you'll just spend the next few days in the infirmary with Alec and Isabelle fussing around. You'll probably even _enjoy_ it."

He was only partly right. I refused to fuss with them. It was their own faults this happened, they didn't deserve any pity. Once Jace and Simon were on the beds, Isabelle started to talk to Simon in a hushed voice that I couldn't hear. Clary went god knows where, so I took the opportunity to talk to Jace.

"Well, Jace…" I patronized. "It would seem that, once again, you somehow managed to get yourself into a dire situation, and come out alive, all the while seducing an innocent girl."

Jace smirked and crossed his hands behind his head. "For the record, if I hadn't had gone in, she would have gone in by herself, and the both of them would have ended up dead."

I sighed. "How'd you even find the lair?"

Jace's smirk grew. "Oh, it was easy. We just _persuaded_ our little warlock friend…"

I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. "What?"

Jace looked at me a little weirdly before continuing. "We went back to the apartment, banged on the door and didn't leave until he told us where it was."

I felt myself grow pale. If _anyone_ found out that Magnus gave them that kind of information, his reputation would be ruined. He would be considered a traitor to the other Downworlders. He'd be an outcast. He'd lose everything. All because of a _mundane_, a half-mundane, and Jace the giant asshole.

I stood back, fuming, and let them all joke around, (something about a bubble bath?) and followed Clary when she left the infirmary.

"Clary!" I called. "I need to talk to you." I honestly didn't know what I was doing, but I was going with it.

She looked at me, surprised. "What about?"

I hesitated for a brief second, to try and tell her to get out of my life in the nicest way possible. I had already had my fair share of crying teenage girls for tonight, thank you. "I think you should leave. Go home," I mumbled.

She looked like she had been slapped. I sighed inwardly. So much for being nice. "Alec, the last time I was home, it was infested with Forsaken. And Raveners. With fangs. Nobody wants to go home more than I do, but—"

"You must have relatives you can stay with?" I was getting desperate. I'm going to be honest with myself. I wanted her gone because her own safety was hanging in the balance. Not just Magnus's, Jace's, and everyone I know and care about.

"No. Besides, Hodge wants me to stay," she said stubbornly.

"He can't possibly. I mean, not after what you've done—" I didn't even realize I was speaking out loud until I heard her reply.

"What _I've_ done?"

I swallowed hard. Trying to find a good reason that wasn't easy. The truth was that he couldn't want her around because she brought our world spinning out of control. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't help it.

"You almost got Jace killed." Nice, Alec. _Real_ smooth. Now _she_ thinks you have a crush on him.

"_I_ almost—What are you _talking_ about?"

"Running off after your friend like that—do you know how much danger you put him in? Do you know—" I was just making stuff up off the top of my head, because honestly, I wasn't too worried about Jace.

"Him? You mean Jace?" Clary cut me off. I was secretly grateful for that. "For your information the whole thing was his idea. _He_ asked Magnus where the lair was. He went to the church to get weapons. If I hadn't come with him, he would have gone anyway."

"You don't understand," I said, shaking my head. I was lying through my teeth. She understood perfectly. But I was seriously hating myself at that moment and I just _really_ needed someone to say I was worthless.

"I don't get it," she said. "Jace is a Nephilim. This is what you _do_, you rescue people, you kill demons, you put yourselves in danger. How was last night any different?"

My control shattered. I was so mad. I needed to be yelled at, do be called an idiot, and Clary wasn't doing that. "Because he _left me behind_!" I shouted. "Normally I'd be with him, covering him, watching his back, keeping him safe. But you—you're dead weight, a _mundane_." I spat the word. I knew I was hurting her, but I couldn't stop.

"No," she whispered, hurt. It was killing me. _Why_ wasn't she fighting back? "I'm not. I'm Nephilim—just like you."

My lips curled up at the corner into a sneer. "Maybe," I mused. "But with no training, no nothing, you're still not much use, are you? Your mother brought you up in the mundane world, and that's where you belong. Not here, making Jace act like—like he isn't one of us. Making him break his oath to the Clave, making him break the Law—" Inwardly, I was shocked that I was saying such things. What was wrong with me? Other then the obvious…how could I hurt someone like that? Clary was just an innocent bystander that got shot, to put metaphorically.

"News flash," she snapped. "I don't _make_ Jace do anything. He does what he wants. You ought to know that." So, _now_ she fights back…

"You mundanes are completely selfish, aren't you?" I sneered, I wasn't talking about Jace anymore…I was talking about Magnus…"Have you no idea what he's done for you, what kind of personal risks he's taken? I'm not just talking about his safety. He could lose everything."

Clary recoiled. Then her eyes flashed in anger. "You should talk about selfish," she hissed so viciously I took a step back. Yes, Clary. Please. Hurt me. You'll feel better. "You couldn't care less about anyone in this world except yourself, Alec Lightwood. No wonder you've never killed a single demon, because you're too afraid." Every word of that was true…

Wait a minute. She didn't know I never killed a demon…

I looked at her, stunned. "Who told you that?"

"Jace."

I felt like I'd been slapped. Jace? He actually said that? I knew he was a jackass, but that was below the belt. Especially to say behind someone's back. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't say that." It's not his style. He's no coward. If he wants to say something mean, he says it to your face.

"He did." She was enjoying this, I could tell. "You can rant all you want about honor and honesty and how mundanes don't have any of either, but if _you_ were honest, you'd admit this tantrum is just because you're in love with him. It doesn't have anything to do with—"

I shoved her against the wall so hard, the back of her head struck the wood paneling. My face was inches from hers. "Don't," I whispered, my mouth a blanched line, "ever, do that again. You don't know anything."

She gasped. I blinked. What was I doing? I let go, jerking my hands away, like her skin burned me. I spun around and went back towards the infirmary. I couldn't believe what I just did. I just…I…

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to my room. After I locked the door I threw myself onto the bed and started to sob.

I knew I was being a wimp, but tonight was just too much. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

_Don't you dare think like that, Alec!_ The voice that sounded like Isabelle scolded inside my head. _Things can always get worse._

As if reading my thoughts, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. _Unknown_. I frowned and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello...I'm looking for the blue-eyed Shadowhunter that came to my party tonight...may I speak with him?"

My face paled. I knew that voice...

HOW'D _HE_ GET MY NUMBER!

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!**

**I feel so evil right now...**

**Who is calling Alec? What does he want? Will Jace seduce Clary? Is Clary even innocent? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**Review to find out!**

**Oh, here's my summary:**

**Magnus is the big crime lord of Brooklyn. Alec is an Amish kid that somehow became his 'toy'. Everything is perfect until something happens to Alec that leaves him blind and traumatized. Now in order to make things right, Magnus has to find out who hurt his lover, keep his reputation as a 'permanent bachelor' intact, all the while not pissing off the police AND getting away with attempted murder. Easier said then done...**

**So? Should I continue it? Help me out people!**


	10. Late Night Meeting

**Ehehehehe...Yes I know I haven't been updating quickly (please don't hurt me...) but life keeps getting in the way...**

**I've had to write papers, go on dates, argue with my mom, watch my sisters, get ready for my school concert, go to a psychologist, go through personality tests, take tests in health class, do homework, and work on this...**

**Oh, and apparently I suffer from depression (Just like everyone else...yay...)**

**SSSOOO, I just finished writing this, and I know Alec is kinda OOC...But I went through this a million times, and he just. Won't. Stay. In. Character. (GGAAAHH!)**

**(Oh, and there is SOME cursing...just to warn you)**

**All, right I'll stop rambling. You can decide for yourself if it's any good.**

**UPDATE: I made some mistakes. They should be fixed now.**

**

* * *

**

_Awkward Conversations..._

"Hello? Are you still there?" He asked.

I realized I hadn't spoken since he called.

"Um…yes, I'm still here…" I stammered. My face and grown from pale to red in less then three seconds…Dear God, help me…

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "Are you a Shadowhunter?"

"Y-yes…"  
"Do you have blue eyes?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Did I ask you to call me?"  
"Uh-huh…"

"Then you're the one I'm looking for. Now, you didn't happen to have accidently taken one of my books, did you?" I looked at my bed, and went from very embarrassed to confused in less than two seconds.

On my bed, there was a book that wasn't there before. It was written in an ancient warlock language that I couldn't read. I knew I shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of me and I flipped the first page open.

Almost immediately, a bunch of tentacles reached up out of the book.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I squealed.

"What? What happened?" At any other time, I would have thought something along the lines of: _Aw! He _cares_ about me…_ and then I would blush and think: _Don't be ridiculous, Alec. He won't ever like you like _that_…_ but at the time, the only thing I was thinking was: _OH MY GOD! THERE ARE TENTACLES COMING OUT OF THE BOOK!_

"What do I do? The book opened!" I didn't really succeed in keeping the panic out of my voice. I heard a relieved sigh, and then a smirking voice.

"Just close the book."

I stared at the phone. "Close the book?"

"That's what I said."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes."

I slowly went near the tentacles and slammed the book shut. The tentacles disappeared back into the book. I stared for a few moments before I heard his voice again.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

I put the phone back to my ear. "I'm going to refrain from commenting." I said, my eyes still on the book. I heard laughter and I finally remembered why I was so nervous earlier.

"Magnus Bane?"

"That would be me, darling." I could still hear him smiling. "Now, if you aren't too busy, would do me a favor and return that book? I'm going to need it back…"  
"Um…sure? I-I'm not too busy right now…I guess I'll be over in a few minutes…" I stammered, feeling ridiculous.  
"Thank you." Magnus chirped, then the dial tone.

I gingerly picked the book up by the spine and slid it gently into my bag; I wasn't taking any chances with that thing. After drawing an invisibility rune on my arm, I made my way to Magnus's flat.

I got there in ten minutes, and rang the buzzer.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why are you ringing my buzzer?" The system crackled.

I bit my lip, and decided to be a little bold. I took a deep breath and tried to imagine that I was standing in my room, looking in the mirror. It helped me a _lot_, and when I actually spoke, my voice didn't betray my nerves! "Alec Lightwood, go to sleep and I am trying to give you your book back."

The system broke up his chuckle. "Ah…I remember you…you're the cute Shadowhunter with the blue eyes, correct?"

I blushed, all former confidence gone. "Um…yeah…"

"Then, come on up." The door buzzed and I pushed it open. I walked up the stairs timidly. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond to Magnus, he was intriguing and intimidating to say the least. For obvious reasons.

When I walked into his apartment, I marveled at how different the place looked when it had actual _furniture_. It was messy, but in an organized way. This was only the second time I'd been here, but it felt more like 'home' then the Institute ever had…strange…

However, when my attention landed on the owner of this homey apartment, all coherent thoughts ceased to exist.

He was sipping champagne and sitting cross-legged on his fluffy pink couch. He had exchanged his extravagant outfit for multi-colored leopard print pajamas. His body seemed to glow and sparkle, even though he no longer wore any glitter. His face and hair were the best part, however. His midnight black hair was now hanging a little past his ears, and the skin beneath his make-up was flawless. He looked even more beautiful then he had at the party, if that was even possible.

He smiled at me, and I blushed.

"Uh….hi?" I mentally slapped myself. _Keep it together, Lightwood!_

"Hello…Alec, was it?" He set down his glass and folded his hands behind his head, his eyes swept over my body in a way that almost made me shiver.

"Um...yeah…uh…here." I quickly (and gently!) set the bag on the ground and (carefully!) removed the book, making sure it stayed closed.

Magnus smirked and held out his hand. I handed it to him and tried to ignore the 'spark' I felt when our fingers brushed. I was pretty sure it was just my imagination. Or Magnus was purposely letting some magic slip from his fingers to mess with me.

Magnus opened the book, and the tentacles came out again, but instead of freaking out, he just mumbled a few words under his breath, and they went back into the book with a sucking noise.

He put the book on the table and looked back at me. I stood there awkwardly.

"Um…sorry" I apologized.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

I shuffled my feet. "For the party…and the bikes…and my brother…and the book…" I mumbled, my face felt like it was on fire. _Angel, help me…_

"Just out of curiosity…" Magnus said, his eyes searching mine, "why are you apologizing to a lowly Downworlder?"

I looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "We shouldn't have disturbed you like that, it was inconsiderate. You don't need to be bothered with our problems."

He looked surprised, as if someone had told him that he was getting his birthday presents early this year. "You are a strange one." He said, taking another sip of his champagne. I scowled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I tried to look intimidating.

He smiled, and from the amusement dancing in his eyes, it was clear that I was failing terribly with the 'intimidation' thing. _Well, there goes what little self-confidence I had…_

"Now, _usually_, a Shadowhunter wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of a _Downworlder_. Now matter how powerful that Downworlder is. They wouldn't do _favors_ for one."-At that, he indicated the book-"Or squeal when something unexpected happens." He grinned.

"I didn't squeal!" I protested weakly. I felt my already deep blush go two shades darker. His grin grew wider.

"Yes, you did. No denying it, now."  
I groaned. "But I didn't!"  
He laughed. It was such a wonderful sound...

"You are too cute." He brought the drink to his lips, still chuckling. I caught myself watching his lips as he sipped. He put the drink back down and smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"You can sit down, you know. I don't bite." I bit my lip and sat down in the chair that was opposite of him.

I heard a mewling noise at my feet. When I glanced down, I saw a white tuft of fur about the size of a large rat staring at me with green eyes. I tilted my head to the size in curiosity. The furball did the same. I tilted my head to the other side, and the creature copied me. Then the creature, which I now recognized as a cat, meowed. Then, he jumped in my lap and started purring. Magnus was staring at us, incredulously. But when I hesitatingly started to pet the cat, he began to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." His eyes were twinkling. "Except that Chairman Meow hates everyone and everything…except me and my glorious self, of course."

I looked down at Chairman Meow. I smiled at him and he batted my hand with his paw.

"Well, he likes me more then Church…"  
"Church?"  
"The Institute's cat. He hates everyone, except maybe Isabelle…"  
"Why?"

"Because…" I mumbled, my blush was back. _Damn it_. "When no one eats what she…cooks, she feeds it to Church." I shook my head. "_I_ think it's cruel, but they don't care what I say." I mumbled sadly.

Magnus raised both his eyebrows. "Why not?" He asked, taking another swallow of his drink.

I shrugged. "Neither of my siblings are very good with authority." I sighed. "And everyone else thinks I don't know what I'm talking about."

Magnus nodded. "I know the feeling…" He sighed.

"You do?" I stared at him, surprised. I knew he had lived a long time, but it was one of those situations that I thought only I would have to deal with.

"Yes." He took another sip. "It's a long story..." He trailed off.

"Oh…well, I've got time…unless…you want me to leave…" I mumbled. He smiled.

"Well…" He then proceeded to tell me all about how when he was training with the Warlock Council, he was one of the least experienced in his age group. Therefore, even now, when he was a High Warlock, one of the most powerful in the world, he was still treated as if he was an amateur.

We related our experiences and then moved on to other things, like the stereotypes of Shadowhunters and various Downworlders. I made a remark about how strange it was for a Shadowhunter and a warlock to have a civil conversation about the Clave and made him laugh. It was nice, although I was pretty sure that my face had permanently gone a light red color and a permanent smile was forever going to be on my lips.

Eventually, I fished my phone out of my pocket, and saw that I'd been here for over an hour. "Well…uh…maybe we can…hang out…sometime…" Great, I was back to stammering like an idiot. What he must think of me…

"I'd like that." He grinned.

I picked up the cat and gently put him on the floor. He meowed in protest, but I patted his head. Magnus got up as well and followed me to the door. I stopped when I was standing outside the entryway and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Until next time, Alexander." He murmured, causing shivers to race up my spine.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered, unable to think with him standing **right there**.

I felt him smile, before I opened the door, walked out into the stairwell, and down into the night.

I ran the rest of the way to the Institute. My smile didn't fade until the front door closed behind me.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry no kiss. I'll give it to you at some point in the next few chapter, is that okay?**

**And I swear, girl scout's honor, that I will try to update faster. (Note: key word is TRY!)**

**ANOTHER UPDATE: Since most of you have read this already, I'm going to post the next chapter in a few minutes...**

**Reviews are like music to my ears...(or milky ways to my tongue...)**


	11. Nosy sisters

**This is the next chapter! Feel special. Yes, I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I was surfing ff and I got bored. I revised the last chapter, if you guys want to go back and take a look at the changes, go ahead. **

**And seriously guys, keep updating! I'm so bored, I'm going back and rereading old Malec stories! How pathetic is that?**

**Oh, and thanks to CityofBonesLuver123 for pointing out my mistake in one of the chapters...hehe ^^' sorry about that...(you see people? This is why I keep yelling at you to review!)he's 17, not 18. I'd go back and fix it, but I've been changing this story a lot and I don't think you guys would appreciate that...especially since I'm still working on the next chapter that won't be postable for a few days (or weeks...or months...jk)**

**As always, I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters, even though Alec would make a great Christmas gift...(I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS MOTHER! I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT I WANTED! YOU CAN STOP HASSLING ME TO MAKE A CHRISTMAS LIST NOW!)

* * *

**

_Stealth..._

I tried to be quiet. I _really_ didn't want to end up waking someone up, especially if that someone was Isabelle…she could be downright scary if someone woke her up…

As I got near the hallway where Clary's room was, I overheard voices. I instinctively pressed my back up against the wall.

I didn't mean to listen in, but it was nearly impossible _not_ to hear Simon yelling. "I was _trying to make you jealous_!" I put my hand to my mouth, realizing what was going on. Clary and Simon were fighting, obviously, and Simon was just now admitting that he liked her. "You're so stupid, Clary. You're so _stupid, _can't you see anything?" Before I could move away from the wall, Simon came out of the hallway and saw me.

"Um…were you eavesdropping on us?" he asked, his eyes were full of unspoken accusations.

"Well…yes and no…" I mumbled. "I was trying to hide and…well…I overheard some stuff…"

His eyes swept over my clothes and I mentally flinched. I was still wearing the same clothes as I had this morning. Everyone had thought that I was asleep…not good. "Why were you trying to hide?" He asked curiously.

"Um…well…I sort of…snuck out…and…" Simon smiled sadly.

"Say no more, pal. I understand completely."

"You won't tell Izzy, will you?" I asked, panicked. _If Isabelle finds out…_

"No…why?" I bit my lip before answering.

"I'm…not a very sociable person…if Isabelle finds out that I _like_ someone…" I trailed off, hoping he would get the point.

Simon frowned. "You mean how she is about your crush on Jace?"

I goggled at him, shocked. "What? NO! Gross! What gave you THAT idea?"

Simon put his hands up in mock surrender. "That's what Isabelle was telling everyone at the party!" I clench my teeth together. "When?" I asked tightly.

"Before you and Jace showed up. Magnus asked about you and she said that you were in love with Jace." I face-palmed myself. I mentally counted to twenty before looking at him again.

"Simon, read my lips. I. Do not. Like. Jace. I tolerate him. The way one would tolerate a small, annoying child. He is far too much of an asshole for my tastes. I'm genuinely surprised that so many girls actually find him attractive." Simon blinked before smiling slightly.

"Well, that makes two of us." He said, sounding like he was talking more to himself then to me. Then, Simon contemplated me. "What?" I asked, a little self-consciously.

"I'm just trying to figure out who you _do_ like." He replied. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…okay, then…come to me with your guesses later then…" I walked past him. I made sure to be extra cautious until I was in the relative safety of my bedroom. As the door clicked shut, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I turned around…and tried not to shriek in surprise…

…for there, sitting on my bed, was Isabelle…with her arms folded and a knowing smirk on her face.

"So? How was it?" She patronized.

"Um…how was what?" I felt my palms start to sweat. Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

"Alec, you've been gone for at _least_ an hour. Judging by the way you're avoiding the question, I'm guessing that there's a guy involved, and from your blush, I'm guessing that you have a crush on this guy." She took a breath. "How am I doing?"

I shook my head in defeat. "Stop on." I mumbled. She grinned.

"So…who is he?" I glared at her, remembering what Simon had said about her telling everyone that I was in love with Jace.

"Not telling." I cut her off before she could comment. "I met up with Simon in the hall. He told me what you said about me having a crush on Jace." At her surprised expression, I continued. "How could you Iz? I thought you swore!-"

Now it was _her_ turn to cut me off. "I never told them you were gay! Magnus asked _Clary_ if you were! _Then_, I added that you were in love with Jace. And since _when_ do you listen to a _mundane_?"

"Why did you say I was in love with Jace?" I demanded, ignoring that part about believing Simon.

"Because, _after_ he asked if you were dating anyone. She didn't know, so I cut in and told him…" She stopped, and looked at me, musingly. I began to shift nervously. I hated it when people looked at me. Especially if they were openly staring at me.

Suddenly, her eyes grew wider, and she put her hands over her mouth. "By. The. Angel. It's him, isn't it?" I gaped at her in confusion. "It's Magnus. Isn't it? Who you went to see. You have a crush on him. Don't you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Maybe…" I replied, blushing like an idiot. Isabelle's eyes grew wider and I could see her smile slowly spread from ear-to-ear. My face, however, fell into a frown. "But that doesn't matter—"

"_Alec_…" Isabelle whined in annoyance. "What did I say to you on the subway? He—"

"What did I say, Isabelle?" I interrupted. "I distinctly remember saying 'I don't want someone to _just_ want me'! I don't do one-night stands! Now get out!"

"But—"

"Out."

"Fine." She sighed, getting up and pushing past me. She stopped just outside my door. "I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?"

I stared at her. She had _never_ said anything like that before. I had always assumed that she just wanted to bother me and found my reactions funny. She shook her head at my shock and left. My eyes lingered on the spot she was a few moments ago. I never knew that. I had always though that she just wanted to antagonize me. She always scoffed at the girl's that would cry when their boyfriend broke up with them and she openly laughed at a guy when he showed signs of sorrow after being rejected.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid of getting my heart broken. I had heard of people, mundanes, Shadowhunters, _and_ Downworlders, that became so depressed because of their broken hearts that they actually killed themselves. I didn't know what to do.

I ended up just putting on my pajamas and climbing into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long time. I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, Jace was jumping on my bed and yelling at me to get up.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope you liked it!**

***Gets out watch and waves it back and forth hypnosisly* (yes I know that's not a word, but too bad!)**

**"You are getting sleepy...You are getting sleepy...now when I snap my fingers, you will wake up, and then you will push the button that says 'review' and you will mention something you liked, and something you did not like about this story..."**

***snaps fingers***


	12. Rude awakenings

Lil sis: Wait, what am I supposed to do?

Offstage: Read the paper!

Lil sis: *squints at paper in hand* Uh...okay...'Hi, everyone. Sorry to be such a procrastinator. I hope that you will forgive me. I have no...' Alex? What's this word?

Offstage: SSSSHHHH! You're not supposed to acknowledge me! I'm not here!

Lil sis: *pouts* It's not MY fault that you have terrible handwriting!

Offstage: *aggravated sigh* It says 'acceptable excuses'.

Lil sis: '...acceptable excuses. I was just too lazy to actually type out everything, and me and my Beta had some technical issues. But the good news is that it's...' Alex?

Offstage: WHAT?

Lil sis: Why is the word 'finally' capitalized and underlined so much? And what's with the hearts-

Offstage: It's to put a lot of emphasis on it. Now, just read the paper!

Lil sis: What's empha-

Offstage: I'LL TELL YOU LATER!

Lil sis: *pouts* FINE! *reads* 'It's finally summer, so updates should be coming faster, though I wouldn't count on it. In the meantime, I'm going to be hiding so that way you won't attack me with pitchforks. *glares offstage* Are you HAPPY now?

Offstage: Very! Bye!

Lil sis: HEY! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME MY CANDY! *runs offstage*

* * *

"C'mon! Wake up! Rise and shine!" Jace yelled in my ear while simultaneously hitting me on the head with a pillow. I groaned and looked up at him sleepily. "What's going on…?" I mumbled, my words coming out as jumbled nonsense.

"We need to devise battle strategies."

I said something really intelligent: "Huh?"

"Just meet me and Isabelle in the library in five." He snapped, hitting me with the pillow once more before leaving.

I yawned and sat up, taking a few moments to stretch my back, which popped noisily due to the terrible bed. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that my annoying brother had just woken me up at the ungodly hour of 3 o' clock. In the _morning_. I groaned again and finally got up, not bothering to change into actual clothes, and started to drag my feet towards the library.

By the time I got there, everyone was seated at the large table. I took a seat next to Isabelle and looked around.

Hodge was seated across from me, looking just as tired as I felt. Jace was standing up, serious and _way_ too alert, considering what time it was. Clary looked scared and anxious, but she obviously hadn't gotten a _wink_ of sleep. Isabelle….well…she was sporting a look on her face that plainly told Jace that whatever this was had better be good if he wanted to keep breathing. Everyone was still in their pajamas.

Jace explained the situation to us. Clary knows where the Cup is, and now Jace wants to go get it. Of course. Ugh. Isn't there supposed to be some sort of Law that prohibits you from trying to get yourself killed this early in the morning?

Oh, who am I kidding? Jace is always breaking the Law…

"I don't really see what any of this has to do with us; I thought the search for the Cup was in the hands of the Clave now." I said blearily.

"It's just better if we do it ourselves," Jace snapped impatiently. "Hodge and I already discussed it and that's what we decided."

"Well," Isabelle tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Apparently the promise of adventure outweighed the fact that Jace had dragged us all out of bed at _three in the morning!_ "I'm game."

"I'm not." I argued. Knowing perfectly well that it didn't matter what me, or Hodge, or anyone else said, he was going to get the Cup and he's only telling us so that we can come along if we want to, and if we don't then it's our loss. "There are operatives of the Clave in this city right now looking for the Cup. Pass the information on to them and let them get it."

"It's not that simple." Jace argued.

"It is simple." I sat forward, frowning. I hated it when no one listened to me. Though it was too early for me to have to put up with this… "This has nothing to do with us and everything to do with your—your addiction to danger."

Jace shook his head, exasperated. "I don't understand why you're fighting me on this." When I didn't answer, he sighed in exasperation. "Look, Dorothea—the owner of the Sanctuary—doesn't trust the Clave. Hates them, in fact. She does trust us."

"She trusts me," Clary piped up. "I don't know about you. I'm not sure she likes you at all."

Jace ignored her. "Come on, Alec. It'll be fun. And think of the glory if we bring the Mortal Cup back to Idris! Our names will never be forgotten."

"I don't care about glory," I said, my eyes never leaving Jace's. "I care about not doing something stupid."

"In this case, however, Jace is right," Hodge said. I broke eye contact with Jace to stare at Hodge in shock. "If the Clave were to come to the Sanctuary, it would be a disaster. Dorothea would flee with the Cup and would probably never be found. No, Jocelyn clearly wanted only one person to be able to find the Cup, and that is Clary, and Clary alone."

"Then let her go alone," The second the words were out of my mouth, I realized how ridiculous that idea was. Clary had no training whatsoever. If she tried to go herself, she'd be killed. Everyone else stared at me in shock, and anger. Yeah...I don't think when I'm exhausted...

Jace looked at me coolly. "If you're afraid of a few Forsaken, by all means stay home," although he spoke softly, his words felt as deadly as acid.

"I'm not afraid." I mumbled, not looking at anyone. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that could only mean that something terrible was going to happen...

"Good," Jace said. "Then there's no problem, is there?" He looked around the room. "We're all in this together."

I mumbled a 'yeah', while Isabelle shook her head vigorously. I seriously though she could break her neck if she shook any harder.

"Sure," she said. "It sounds like fun." _We seriously need to get her a dictionary..._

"I don't know about fun," Clary said slowly. "But I'm in, of course."

"But Clary," Hodge said quickly. "If you are concerned about the danger, you don't need to go. We can notify the Clave—"

"No," she shook her head. "My mom wanted me to find it. Not Valentine, and not them, either." She looked determined. "If she really spent her whole life trying to keep Valentine away from this thing, then this is the least I can do and I can actually try."

Hodge smiled at her. "I think she knew you would say that," he said.

"Don't worry, anyway," Isabelle said. "You'll be fine. We can handle a couple of Forsaken. They're crazy, but they're not very smart."

"And a lot easier to deal with then demons," Jace added. "Not so tricky. Oh, and we're going to need a car, preferably a big one."

"Why?" asked Isabelle. "We've never needed a car before."

"We've never had to worry about having an immeasurably priceless object with us before. I don't want to haul it on the L train," Jace explained.

"There's taxis," Isabelle argued. "And rental vans."

Jace shook his head. "I want an environment we control. I don't want to deal with taxi drivers or mundane rental companies when we're doing something this important."

I snorted mentally. Jace had this weird need to always control everything. It made no sense to me.

"Don't you have a driver's license or a car?" I asked Clary, impatiently. "I thought all mundanes had those."

"Not when they're fifteen," Clary retorted crossly. "I was supposed to get one this year, but not yet."

"Fat lot of use you are." I said quietly to myself.

"At least my friends can drive," she shot back. "Simon's got a license."

"_Does_ he?" Jace's tone was aggravatingly thoughtful.

"But he hasn't got a car," she added quickly.

"So does he drive his parents' car?" Jace asked.

Clary sighed. "No. Usually he drives Eric's van. Like, to gigs and stuff. Sometimes Eric lets him borrow it for other stuff. Like if he had a date."

Jace snorted. "He picks up his dates in a van? No wonder he's such a hit with the ladies."

"It's a car," Clary said. "You're just mad Simon has something you haven't got."

"He has many things I haven't got, like nearsightedness, bad posture, and an appalling lack of coordination."

"You know," Clary said, "most psychologists agree that hostility is really just sublimated sexual attraction."

"Ah," Jace said blithely, "that might explain why I so often run into people who seem to dislike me."

I laughed quietly to myself. _Only Jace…_

Jace held out the telephone for Clary. "Call him."

"Call who?" It was so obvious she was stalling for time. Finally though, she did.

"Simon?...It's me, Clary…I know. It's early. I'm sorry." She looked nervous. "I'm not kidding—we know where the Mortal Cup is, and we're prepared to go get it. The only thing is, we need a car—Actually, I thought you could ask Eric if you could borrow the van…"

I stopped paying attention after that. I got up and went to go get dressed. As I walked through the familiar hallways, I caught myself saying goodbye. As if some part of me knew that I might never see them again…

* * *

Sorry about that...anyways, yes. I got a Beta. I might update again this summer, but I've been using my school's library to access the book and the Barnes and Noble nearest to me has shut down. :(

Btw: does anyone know when the fifth MI book is going to come out? I want details!


	13. PLEASE READ! I'll replace later

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this isn't a new chapter, but hear me out people. Apparently, is planning on getting rid of stories over the M rating. This means no violence, lemon, yaoi or yuri! Without my yaoi I would die . So here's what we do, we have something called Black Out on June 23 where we don't update, subscribe, PM, or log on! If enough people do this, FFN will see how stupid it's being and stop doing this. Even if you don't write, some of your favorite stories could be taken down by force.**

**FFN's motto is "Unleash Your Imagination", and yet they're doing this? Don't let them get away with this! So whatever you do, don't log on or do anything on the site on June 23 (I know it's tempting since Summer Vacation just started, but please listen to me) We can't allow this to happen! Any of your stories or favorite stories could be wiped off the website! If we all cooperate we can easily overcome this!**

**If you wish to help even more, spread the word! We can do this!**

**(As a side note, if this works, I SWEAR I'll put up another chapter soon!)**


End file.
